It's Not What It Seems
by TS the mermaid girl
Summary: This is a crossover between The Little Mermaid and The Swan Princess. I wanted to see what would happen if Ariel was captured by Rothbart and put under a similar, but different curse. In this story, I changed the Little Mermaid's tale to fit the Swan Princess. Find out what happens between a mermaid and a swan.
1. Chapter 1 : The Princess and the Swan

Odette stared at her reflection bouncing off the lake. She sighed. It had been months since Odette had seen home. She missed the large castle with its endless rooms, grand halls, and marble. Mostly she missed springs spent in the garden. The moment the ground defrosted, Odette was down on her hands and knees planting seeds, watering old plants, and fighting stubborn weeds. She loved her garden; her pale skin would turn red from the hours spent in the sun. To most it would have been seen as improper for a lady of her status to work in a garden, but Odette never cared much about being proper. She had rolled in the mud as a kid and had no problems with rolling in the mud now. It wasn't like she didn't have manners. She may have been rough at play time, but she carried herself with poise and grace. She loved to wear dresses, love to go to parties, and especially loved to dance. Few people would hardly believe that she was the same girl who worked endlessly in the dirt. Only Derek, the neighboring prince, had understood her. He saw her as both the girl who could pin him flat in two seconds and the girl whose waltz reflected that of a swan. She smirked at the last though. If only he knew.

It was all gone now. She had been a princess then, and now, now she was a prisoner. A prisoner, trapped not by bars, but a curse. Odette was uncertain as to why the wizard, Rothbart, kept her here. She knew he wanted her father's kingdom, and suspected that holding her hostage would help him obtain this goal. Yet to who she was being held hostage from was yet to be uncovered. Her mother had died years ago right after giving birth, and Rothbart had mercilessly slain her father. It seemed to Odette that all Rothbart had to do was walk into her homeland, pick up the crown, and declare himself King. The only reasonable explanation for why, she too, had not been killed was that there must be another obstacle blocking the terrible man's way. What this obstacle may be or why it related to her, she had no further insights. Adding to the man's insanity was that every night, right before dawn, he would ask Odette to marry him. Odette had countless turned him down, and yet, every night, like clockwork, he would continue to ask. Perhaps that was all he wanted. She supposed that out of mere frustration, she would have said yes by now if it wasn't for her determination to keep her kingdom safe, and her unconditional love for Derek.

Emptiness filled Odette's chest. If there was anything she missed more then her gardens back home, it was Derek. Regret filled her mind when she thought of the last time she had seen him. Everything was fine until he told her she was beautiful. She smiled as she had always done, but inside something didn't feel right. Feeling daring she asked him what he had meant.

"What do you think I mean? I mean..look at you...your breathtaking," he replied. She shrugged.

"Yes, but is beauty all that matters to you?" she asked. He paused.

"What else is there?" he had said. The words stung. She shouted at him. He shouted back. Twenty-one years old and they were fighting like children. Before she knew it, she had to go. Her last words to him was a cold goodbye. It was on their way home that she and her father were attacked. Oh how she wished she could go back to that day to say she was sorry. She would do anything to tell Derek how she felt. She needed him now more than ever.

Odette herd a splash. She looked up. By the far edge of the lake, a mermaid had popped her head out of the water and was staring out into space. Odette had seen the mermaid before, but on rare occasions. The first time she saw her, Odette could hardly believe her eyes. The mermaid was one of the few inhabitants of the lake, and she only came out at night. Often, the fish like creature would sing haunting tunes that made the hairs on Odette's neck stand up. Odette hated the mermaid along with everything else about the lake. The mermaid was innocent, yet anything associating with Rothbart was enough to get Odette's blood boiling.

A few minutes after the mermaid came out of the water; Rothbart strutted out of his castle and started walking along side the lake. Odette stiffened. She assumed that he was coming to ask her, again, if she would marry him. To her surprise, he turned to the mermaid and talked to her instead. Curious, Odette watched the exchanged.

As Rothbart talked, the mermaid began to get angry. She shouted at Rothbart. He shouted back at the mermaid, and then stomped off in a huff. Shortly after he left, the mermaid burst into tears. Odette was confused. She had assumed that the mermaid was friendly towards Rothbart, yet tonight the mermaid looked distressed. When the mermaid sang again, Odette listened closer to the words. The song was about loss and longing for the sea. Odette began to pity the mermaid. Perhaps she was more then she seemed. But, before she had a chance to talk to the finned creature, the sun came up. As the first golden beam touched the lake, Odette turned into a swan.


	2. Chapter 2: The Curse

** Author's note:** Disclaimer - I do not own the Little Mermaid or anything Disney. I do not own The Swan Princess or anything by Sony Pictures.

* * *

Ariel hid in the bushes listening to a swan talk with a frog and turtle. She longed to join the conversation, but was afraid that her dreadful appearance would put them off. Besides, humans weren't supposed to understand the language of animals. Yet, Ariel wasn't a human, at least not technically. It was the curse that had given her this form. Ariel wasn't sure if she could call her new body human, but it was the only label she could find to describe herself. What else do you call a creature with human arms, legs, and torso? Her face on the other hand could make the devil run away. Which why she was hiding, too ashamed to show herself to anyone.

Before she been cursed, she had been a mermaid, a princess under the sea. Back home, she would introduce herself to anyone swimming her way. She enjoyed conversing with merfolk, and was used to being stared at. Every time she sang people would gather to listen to her songs. Her father use to put on concerts in honor of her voice. The entire kingdom would come, and afterwords a huge celebration would take place. She couldn't count the amount of mermen who had asked her to dance and lost track of the mermaids who wanted to be her friend. After a concert swarms of people would follow her wherever she went.

It became annoying never having any privacy. Eventually she stopped singing in open water unless requested. And so many people requested. The only escape was up, and up to the surface she went. At least that was the reason at first. Then she had met _him_ and everything changed.

She found herself going to the surface just to talk to him. He became her best friend; she could tell him things she couldn't tell anyone else. He would ask her about life in the sea and in return, he told her about life on land. The first time she sang for him he kissed her. It was shocking that first kiss. He was human, she was a mermaid, it would never work out. But he had kissed her. In that moment she realized how much she wanted that kiss. She was sixteen when they met, seventeen when he kissed her, and eighteen when he said he loved her. And up to about six months ago, they had been in love, happily in love. In a flash, it was all taken away.

The day started like any other. She wast taking a long swim, with a hopeful crowd tailing behind her. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going; she was too busy laughing a joke someone had said. The next thing she knew, her tail was entangled in a huge net. She struggled to set herself free, but the more she struggled, the tighter the net became. She screamed for help, tugging on the ropes. The crowd went frantic. They surrounded her, take turns trying to pull her out, but it was useless. Before they knew it, she had risen to the surface. The King's daughter, gone, just like that.

Ariel was thrown over the side of a huge ship. Her body slammed into the deck. A twisted cloaked figure peered down at her and said,

"Good job boys, I'll take her from here," Then blacked out.

When Ariel woke up, she found herself in a lake. The lake was surrounded by a thick woods. Sitting on the lake's bank, was an old stone castle with weeds climbing up its side. Beautiful flowers grew in large clumps around the lake and thick bushes sat on the opposite shore. Ariel tried to remember how she had gotten here, but the world seemed to be spinning. It was as if she was in a dream. Then the hooded figured approached her and the moment she gazed up at him, she felt calm.

He pulled her out of the water and gently placed her on the grass. He mumbled something she couldn't understand. Then a strange red orb surrounded her body. Lights flashed all around her. When it stopped, there was an unfamiliar feeling on the bottom of her fins. She looked down and saw that she was standing. A long dress covered her body. She lifted it. She no longer had fins but feet. Immediately she snapped back to her senses. In a panic, she tried to run away, only to trip and fall to the ground. She crawled to the edge of the lake. When she saw her reflection, she screamed.

Ariel soon learned her captor was name Rothbart, and he hungered for her hand in marriage. About a month later, Rothbart brought a swan to the lake. He had placed the swan on the water and his servant fed it bread crumbs. Ariel had watched the swan turn into a gorgeous human girl. She seemed to be around Ariel's age, with long blond locks tumbling down her slim body. When the girl realized she had changed forms, she ran out of the water and into the woods. Rothbart watch her go, laughing.

"You know as soon as the sun comes out, you will be a swan again," he shouted at her.

"I don't care. I'll turn back into a human by nightfall," she shouted back.

"Yes, but to do that, you must be on the lake," Rothbart said. With those words the girl came back. She looked defeated. Rothbart laughed.

"There you go," he said. "Now maybe you will think twice about running away." With a satisfied look on his face, he turned back to his castle. As soon as he left, Ariel watched the girl burst into tears. _She is like me_, Ariel realized. The girl, was cursed, trapped by the desire to be her true self. The curse even seemed to work the same way as her own. Strange creature by day, their true self at night.

It was five months since that day, and Ariel and the girl had never spoke. Ariel knew better than anyone how humans reacted to mermaids. You couldn't just swim over and say hi. You had to wait for them to come to you. The girl never came. Either she didn't notice Ariel's existence, or the girl just didn't care. As for introducing herself in her day form, Ariel couldn't bear to think about the girl's reaction.

The only company Ariel had were two dreadful alligators. She envied how quickly the girl had found friends. A human. A human who knew nothing of the ways of animals. Ariel longed for company. She missed the social atmosphere she had back home. She missed the crowd of people who followed her when she sang. Mostly she missed him. Her human. She had loved him them, she loved him still, and she would love him even if she never got out of this place.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer- I do not own any of the character's or the companies relating to them.

* * *

Chapter Three: Introductions

Odette didn't know how to approach the mermaid. What does one say after ignoring someone's existence for five months? Could she go over and shake hands with the mermaid? Or would the mermaid find that offensive? Was the mermaid already offended by the lack of contact? Or could Odette get away with a "Sorry I didn't see you there?" There was only on way to find out. Odette took a deep breath and approached the creature.

The mermaid was sitting on a rock, singing. When she saw Odette, the mermaid's face grew with fear. The mermaid dove into the water.

"Wait! Don't!" Odette shouted, but the mermaid had already disappeared. Odette sighed. _I guess I scared her_, she thought. Odette was about to turn around when she heard a small voice go, "Yes?"

Odette turned around. The mermaid had popped her head out of the water and was staring intensely at Odette. For a moment Odette could only stare back. She realized this was the first time she had seen the mermaid up close and couldn't stop looking at the green tail glittering under the water. It was much less scaly then she had imagined; it's skin looked soft and delicate..Odette was so mesmerized she couldn't work her tongue.

"Um...that's a nice song you were singing," Odette spat out. The mermaid raised an eyebrow.

"You came over here to tell me that?" the mermaid inquired. Odette blushed.

"Well...no...but..." The mermaid's raised her eyebrow higher.

"But?" the mermaid asked. Odette begged her mouth to say something logical.

"But...well you see...um...I've just noticed you and I wanted to say...hi," Odette said. _You're pathetic_, Odette thought. By this time, the mermaid's eyebrow was so high, Odette swore it was hovering above her head.

"So you saw me for the first time, today?" the mermaid said.

"Yep," Odette lied through her teeth.

"After five months of being here?" the mermaid asked. Clearly this mermaid wasn't going to buy Odette's excuse.

"Well...no," Odette admitted.

" I see," the mermaid replied. They stared at each other in silence.

"I should go," Odette said, after a minute. This wasn't going the way she had planned.

"No wait! Please don't go!" the mermaid begged. "I'm sorry. I was rude. I shouldn't have questioned you. Please stay." Odette didn't know what to make of this. Did the mermaid want to talk to her or not?

"Okay? I'll stay?" Odette said.

"I'm really sorry. I've only had one human approach me before. I'm new to this kind of thing," the mermaid said.

"I've never seen a mermaid before. This is new to me too," Odette said. "What's your name?"

"Ariel, and yours?" the mermaid replied.

"Odette." Ariel nodded. There was more silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Odette said figuring that there was no one else that could answer her question. Ariel nodded "Do you know why I am here?"

"I'm afraid not," Ariel said. "I don't fully understand what I'm doing here to be honest."

"Do you mean to say you're not from here?"

"No, I'm not," Ariel said.

"How is that possible? You don't have legs! "Odette said glancing down at Ariel's fins.

Ariel smirked. "Yes, I am aware. I was brought here, same as you. I think we are both under a similar curse, but I'm not sure the motivation behind our capture."

"You turn into a swan as well?" Odette asked astonished. How had she not seen this?

"No, I don't, but when the sun comes up I turn into a..." Ariel paused.

"What? You turn into a what?" Odette asked.

"This is going to sound really bad, but a human," Ariel finished. Odette couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You turn into a human? That doesn't make any sense. Don't mermaids want to be human?"

"No, we don't. Not that there's anything wrong with them, but we are content being ourselves. Besides, I don't think anyone would want to be type of human I turn into," Ariel said. "Not even you."

"I don't understand," Odette said.

"I don't expect you too. But trust me, once you see me you will," Ariel said.

"Are are you ugly?" Odette asked.

"Not in the typical sense, no," Ariel said. Odette waited for Ariel to explain further, but she said nothing. Instead she changed the subject.

"Have you ever tried escaping?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, I have," Odette said her head down. Oh how she remembered that painful day when she, she decided she would leave. It only took a month's of Rothbarth's teasing for Odette to get fed up with the wizard. Yes, for her to be human, she need the lake, but was it worth staying here for? She may be a swan forever but at least she would be free. When the sun changed her into the swan she took flight. Up in the air the world looked amazing. She felt like she could see the whole world. She laughed. It felt so good to be free. Then in the distance, she saw what looked to be Derek's castle. Her heart skipped a beat. She flew towards it, excited, trying not to get her hopes up. As she neared, she could see it was indeed, what she had hoped. She became excited and flew faster. She would see him again. She would finally see him again! She would fly into Derek's chambers and they would be reunited and he would break the spell and she would never ever have to be a swan!

The last thought hit her like a brick. Derek would think she was a swan. Derek was a hunter. He would see her fly willing towards him, and then not wanting to miss the opportunity, shoot her. It was a hunter's dream to catch a swan and if Derek didn't kill her, someone else would. Besides, there was no way of communicating with him who she was. Bitterly she turned away from the castle. Freedom was not worth a life without Derek, even if it meant sitting at the lake, waiting for him to stumble upon her. It was ironic, really. She had spent most of her childhood dreading the annual visits each summer, and now she wanted desperately to be there. With a heavy heart, she flew back to her prison.

Odette returned to the present time. "It's so stupid," she remarked. "I'm trapped by my own desires. Yet I don't want to wait for prince charming to come.I shouldn't have to choice between my freedom and love. I feel so weak for choosing love, but what else can I do? Derek's the only family I got left!" 

"I don't think your weak," Ariel remarked. "I think it takes great strength to do that."

"I suppose so," Odette shrugged. "I just wish I was trapped for a better reason."

"I'd rather not be trapped. The only reason I didn't run away is physical. Even in my human from, Rothbart mocks the fact that I have no legs. Every step I take feels like daggers are stabbing my feet." Ariel said.

"Well if my prince charming comes for me, I'll make him carry you. I would hate to leave you behind." Odette promised. "Besides, I imagine your prince charming has fins and wouldn't be the best person in the world to be searching for you."

"Actually I'm embarrassed to say this, but the man I love is human," Ariel chuckled.

"You're kidding!" Odette said.

"No not kidding. His name's Evan, he's duke, and long story short, we meet by accident and fell in love," Ariel said.

"In case, if he finds you first, you better take me home and explain to Derek what I am," Odette commanded.

"It's a deal," Ariel said and shook Odette's hand. Odette smiled. Her question was still unanswered but now she had someone to share her burden.


	4. Chapter 4 The Great Animal

**Authors Note:** Disclaimer-I do not owen the Little Mermaid or Disney or the Swan Princess.

* * *

Derek scanned the library for books. King William's, Odette's father, last words still rung in his head. _It's not what seems, Derek. It's not what it seems._ Ever since Odette's disappearance, he'd been spending his days poring over books searching for the Great Animal. He had been looking for so long, it had become an obsession. If he wasn't looking at books, he was practicing archery. He wanted to be ready to fight the Great Animal once he found it.

He thought back to the day Odette and King William were attacked. He and Odette had been fighting. Odette had asked him if all he had liked was beauty. He wanted to tell her everything he felt, but he choked instead. Another fight erupted between them and when it was time for Odette to leave, he had barely said goodbye. He was talking to Robert, his adviser, on ways to win Odette back, when he heard a giant crash by the door. The two men looked at each other and ran to see what was the matter. A guard was on the ground, blood covering his arms. Derek recognized him as one of King William's men.

"We've been attack!" the guard wheezed. "They need help! Quick!" With lightning speed Derek was on his horse racing towards the damaged site. He did not stop until he saw the carriage dismounted in the road. He got off his horse and ran to it. He ripped opened the door praying that Odette and her father would be safe inside. He found neither. He looked under the carriage to make sure they were not crushed. He was so frantic that he barely noticed the body lying on the ground.

At first he couldn't make out who it was. As he leaned closer to it, he saw it was King William. He gasped. William's eyes popped open.

"Derek," he whispered.

"What happened? Where's Odette?" Derek asked. The King coughed. His breathing was faint and slowing down.

"She's gone," he wheezed. With each word he had to take a breath. "Odette...is...gone...he took..her... we were...attacked...by a Great Animal..."

Derek clutched the King's hand. He could see that William was dying.

"Hold on William. You can make it. I know you can," Derek said. William touched Derek's face and looked him in the eyes.

"Listen...to me. It's not..what it seems, Derek, it's not what it seems," the King said. With one last breath, the King was dead.

"No! William! No! Come back! Please!" Derek begged, but he knew it was useless. He clutched the King's body and cried.

William's funeral was held the next day. Derek mourned with the rest of the kingdom. William had been like a father to him. It simply wasn't fair that a man so great had died so suddenly. When the King's casket was sealed and buried the kingdom turned its attention to Odette. Search parties were sent to find the missing princess, but after weeks of no results, the search was called off. The kingdom believed she had died, but Derek felt in his heart that she was still alive somewhere. He just had to find her.

Life without Odette was unbearable. The first few days after her disappearance, grief overcame him. He couldn't breath, sleep, or eat. He had never felt so alone. It was weeks before he engaged with the real world. Yet inside he was numb. Odette had to be alive. He would not rest until he found her. He just had no idea where to start.

Derek looked at the clock. It was already three in the afternoon and he had been researching since this morning. Books were pilled around his feet. His eyes were strained from reading. Frustrated he grabbed the first book he saw and opened to a random page. Printed on the page was a picture of a dragon and a mouse. Curious, he looked at the caption.

_The mouse appears harmless until under attack when it reveals its true colors represented by the dragon,_ the caption read. Derek punched the air. It's not what it seems. It all made sense now. He ran out of the library clutching the book under his arms. Now he could look for her, after all these months of preparation. He finally got his head start. He ran to get his bow, only to be stopped by his mother.

"And where do you think your going?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

"I'm going to find her, Mother," he said tugging to get away.

"Find who?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Odette, who else? Now please excuse me, I need to leave." His mother let go of her grip

"Derek," she said with a hint of frustration.

"I have to go Mother, Odette is out there waiting for me," he said.

"Not today. Your cousin is visiting and I want you to greet him when he comes," she snapped.

"Mother please! I have to find her! Odette is counting on me!" he begged.

"ODDETE IS DEAD!" she screamed. Derek stared at her shock. Her words stung. He had suspected she doubted his faith in Odette being alive, but she had never expressed this doubt until today. It hurt to see how little she believed in him. His mother shook her head and rubbed her forehead.

"Derek, face facts. It's been nearly six months since she been gone. We would have found her by now , "she said.

"THEY ONLY SEARCHED FOR A WEEK!" Derek screamed.

"Darling, be reasonable. It was more then that but even if it weren't would it even matter? She's gone. And she is not coming back!' his mother snapped.

"She's out there, I know it," Derek said, fists clenched. His mother sighed.

"Please Derek, I'm begging let her go" she said. "Now go get ready to see your cousin and we will talk more about this later tonight." Derek groaned.

" Mother! " he said

"I mean it Derek," she said. Derek wanted to scream at her but he could see it was no use. His mother had made up her mind and there was no point trying to change it. He huffed back to his chambers. It simply wasn't fair. Odette could be dying and he was supposed to entertain his cousin! Why didn't his mother understand? Why didn't anyone understand!? It was so infuriating! He was so close, so stinking close. He had solved the puzzle and now the only thing getting in his way...a loud knock rattled the door.

"WHAT?" he screamed.

"Oh Derek just open the door for goodness sake!" his mother nagged. Derek rolled his eyes. Before he could reach the doorknob his mother burst into the room, the door nearly slamming into his face.

"Derek, listen I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier today. You must understand. It worries me to see you this way. I don't think I've seen you smile in months. I just want you to have a bit of fun with your cousin. Look, if you really want to search for her, then after dinner you may go,'' she said. Derek's heart leaped. He hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" he said. She smiled.

"Just please make it to the ball next week. I couldn't bare it if you were gone that long!" she said.

"I will mother, I promise!" he said. Smiling, she left the room. Derek glanced out the window. He stared at his kingdom. It seemed to stretch out endlessly. He could see the exact path he had took on that horrible night. Though she could not here him, he told Odette to hold on, he was coming. He turned his back on his kingdom and headed down to the dinning room to greet his cousin.


	5. Chapter 5 Plans

**AN:** **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Nest Family entertainers or any of the characters mentioned here. Nor am I associated with these companies in anyway. **

* * *

His mother welcomed his cousin, Evan, with a huge hug. Derek tried his best to fake a smile. His cousin gave him a slight nod. Evan thanked Derek and his mother for the evening. Derek thought there was something odd about his cousin's voice.

His mother lead them to the dining room, chatting away with Evan. Derek normally would be the center of the conversation, but he was too anxious about his quest to pay attention to what was being said. He hoped dinner wouldn't take too long.

Of course, his mother went above and beyond with dinner, as she always did. She ordered the cook to prepare what seemed like fifty courses, each containing a grand dish. Derek hardly ate a bite. Instead he stared at the clock, his leg bouncing under the table as the minutes ticked away. Derek did the best he could to engage in the conversation but little seemed important compared to the situation at hand.

It wasn't until desert that he noticed the main voice at the table was his mothers. Evan, who normally laughed and told jokes, was also refraining from conversing. He seemed distracted. When he did talk, it was only a few words and then the Queen would go off on some tangent. She was the only lively one at the table, and took no note of the boys' strange behavior.

"So Evan, how's the sailing going? It has been the perfect weather for it lately," the Queen asked.

"I haven't been sailing for six months now. If I do it's only for practical purposes," Evan answered. _Funny, _Derek though,_ that's how long I've stop smiling._

"Why?" the Queen asked. "You love sailing!" Evan shrugged.

"I don't really have time," he said. Immediately after speaking, Even's eyes were glued to the plate as he shoveled food in his face. Derek recognized this behavior. It was exactly what he did anytime someone asked him something that struck a wrong cord. _He's sad. He hasn't been sailing because he's sad, _Derek thought. Derek looked at Evan who, though he nodded as the Queen spoke, seemed elsewhere. Eventually, the Queen ended her sailing rant, commented about how late it was, and offered Evan to stay the night. Evan declined, but mentioned something about needing the library. The Queen told Evan that he was welcomed to use theirs and implied that Derek would be happy to take him. Derek glared at his mother; she knew he was anxious to get out.

Neither boy said anything to each other as they walked down the hallways towards the library. Derek found himself instead of focusing on the task soon to come, wondering about what could have possibly made Evan so quiet. Could he too have suffered as Derek had? And what from? It couldn't be anything near what Derek had to go through.

"So you're not okay," Derek blurted out not able to stand it. Evan looked at him.

"I..." he started to say but before Derek had anytime to comprehend what was happening, Evan was clutching him, crying.

"She's gone!" he wailed. Derek patted Evan's back. He was not sure what to say. He was not use to seeing grown men cry. He could barely handle his mother's tears.

"She's in a better place now," he murmured, unsure of whom "she" was.

"It's all my fault! MY FAULT!" Evan moaned. Derek pulled Evan off and looked him in the eyes.

"It's not your fault!" he said firmly. "Now tell me what happened." Evan took a deep breath and collected himself.

"I'm sorry I got so worked up like that. It has just been so hard. The last six months have been hell," Evan said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Derek mumbled.

"Remember that girl I told you about? Ariel?" Evan asked. Derek nodded.

"Well, she's...she's..." Evan could barely speak.

"Gone," Derek finished. King William's face flashed in his head. Those sad eyes, despair written all over his face.

"Everything was fine. We were happy. Life was perfect! Then just like that she stolen from me! KIDNAPPED! MAYBE EVEN DEAD!" Evan shouted. "I've been searching everywhere! All over the goddam ocean! SIX MONTHS and still... nothing!"

"Did they leave a ransom note?" Derek asked. Evan smirked.

"Ransom note," Evan huffed, "I wish! I would pay anything to get her back! It's not my money they want. They took her to make a profit I bet. Get it a lot faster by selling her! Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love? Can you even comprehend the agony of not knowing if she is dead or alive?"

"I do, actually," Derek said. Derek took a deep breath and told Evan about the murder of King William, the loss of Odette, and the countless months of searching. Evan stared at Derek. He said nothing for a moment, then whispered an "I'm sorry." Derek shrugged. He was glad to have someone who understood the hell he'd been through. Someone who knew why he must keep searching, even if the chances didn't look good.

It seemed that Evan felt the same way. He told Derek that he only had bits and pieces of what happened from witnesses, that his friends told him to stop searching a long time ago, that he was the only one who believed her to be still alive. He just had to find her. Then Evan started mumbling about ship companies, how maybe if he searched the library he would find the one that took her or at least find the so called...

"Great Animal?" Derek finished before he realized what he was saying. Evan looked surprised. But Derek's brain had found a link between the stories, one more clue to the mystery that had been haunting him for months. Both girls disappeared around the same time, with a muddy story, and an animal that can only be described as Great. As Derek retold his own story he became more certain that he was correct, that somehow, both he and his cousin had been targeted by some sick animal. Why he wouldn't be surprised if hundreds of girls were missing.

"I can find them!" Derek said. "I know where to look now! King William told me on his death bed that it's not what it seems. Well, look at this!" Derek showed Evan the passage in the book.

"The _morphamagus _or shape sifter. It's a powerful beast that takes the shape of an innocent creature to disguise itself from its pray. It waits until the pray is close enough to strike then changes into its true form. By the time the pray realizes it is in danger, it's too late," Derek explained.

"A wolf in sheep's clothing," Evan said, amazed.

"Precisely. So if it is indeed the creature that kidnapped Odette and Ariel, then..."

"Then it probably lurks in a woods somewhere, pretending to be a gentle dear or a timid mouse," Evan finished. Derek told Evan that they could start on the site of King William's attack and look for clues. Even after all this time, there could be something that would lead them on the right track. And if Evan wanted to come, he could. It would be easier with two anyway. Evan told Derek he was in.

"Excellent! We will leave tonight!" Derek exclaimed. He smiled. It was worth sitting through that long dinner. His cousin would be tremendous help. Together they could find the girls. A small amount of happiness filled his belly. Finally, after all these months of preparing, he would get somewhere.

Evan scanned the ground for any track marks that could indicate the direction to search in. Any prints would have been long gone by now, but he felt he had to try, just in case. The truth was, Derek's idea was farfetched and even though Evan agreed to come, he had his doubts. First off, Ariel was a mermaid. Assuming she was alive, she would be in a body of water. Furthermore, the mermaids who had witnessed the horrific event told him that she had been captured by fishermen. They did report, however, seeing a great animal circling the fishing boat. Before they could get a good look at what it was, it landed on the boat and disappeared.

He thought to tell Derek that, but Derek was so sure he was right, that Evan didn't bother. Besides this was his last hope. If he did not find her on this quest, he had nowhere else to turn. Although he supposed, there was no harm in telling Derek it could fly. After all, he was looking at the ground, searching for prints that weren't there. He was just about to say this when something caught his eyes. Something shiny was on the ground, sparkling in the moonlight. He bent down to pick it up. It was a ring with weird symbols carved into its side.

"Derek," he called. "I think I found something," Derek came over and examined the ring.

"You found it here?" he said.

"Yes."

"Then the animal went that way!" Derek said.

"How do you know that? How can you know that just from a ring?" Evan asked. Derek had never been this radical. He knew that Derek was a hunter and could track down anything, and he wanted to trust Derek, but could he really gather all that information form a ring?

"The marks match the ones in the book and we have no other leads. What else can we do but follow it?" Derek said and Evan had to agree he had a point. Yet Evan couldn't bring himself to follow his cousin. Failure seemed too high, the risks were too great, and Evan wanted to sure to avoid another failed search. _Ariel's a mermaid. Ariel's a mermaid_ nagged at his brain. He really should tell Derek but would his cousin believe him? They needed to find water, a body of water. He had to know at least that. Before he could open his mouth, Derek asked him if he was still coming. His cousin did not understand why Evan was being so hesitant. And Evan, unable to take it anymore blurted out,

"She's a mermaid. Ariel's a mermaid."

Derek felt lightheaded. He could not believe what Evan just said. A mermaid? First a Great Animal and now a mermaid? How? Was everything he read in books real? It seemed so impossible! It couldn't be true. Yet, why would his cousin lie about something so extreme? He had never seen a mermaid, but then again he'd never seen a great animal either. This was insane, but here he was searching for a girl who had been gone for almost six months and using a ring as his guide. As he made up his mind to continue in the direction he was heading, he heard the haunting lines repeating his head. _It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems._

* * *

Odette gracefully circled the lake and gently landed in the water. It was sunset, which meant any moment now, the moon would rise and she would be human again. She glanced at Ariel, who smiled at her. Ariel's human form was not what Odette was expecting. Even though Ariel had prepared her, it took Odette awhile to get over her fright.

It wasn't Ariel's hair, which went from fiery red to a dark black, nor was it her skin which went from ivory white to deathly pale. Nor was it her limbs, which became thin and boney. It was her eyes. At night they were a gorgeous sea blue. When the sun came up they turned into a furious red, and Odette made the mistake of looking directly into them. The moment she did, Ariel's whole face changed. What was once sweet and innocent now looked as if it belonged to a demon. Odette trembled in her spot, she felt so small compared to this giant. She wanted to fly away but couldn't move, frozen with fear. She heard screaming and the next thing she knew Ariel had disappeared. It took Odette ages to coax Ariel out from the bushes, telling her it wasn't that bad, that she didn't know what had overcame her. Once Ariel had calmed down enough to come out of her hiding place, Odette introduced her to some of the animals that she had befriended. The animals were not nearly as frightened as Odette had been which brightened Ariel's mood. Odette just needed to make sure she didn't look into Ariel's eye again and she could look at her without fear.

For the first time since she came to this miserable place, Ariel found herself smiling. Odette was great company, and she felt as strong bond towards the human. Though she was sure she had frightened her, Odette had not abandoned Ariel, a fear she had the moment the sun came out. It was much easier to deal with Rothbart as well. They had agreed that they would take turns dealing with his nonsense so that one person could get a break for the night. Both she and Odette had admitted they had been tempted to say yes to Rothbart's offer, just to break the spell. Neither one wanted to give in; knowing that anything Rothbart would gain from a marriage could not be a good. Besides they didn't want to find out what would happen to the other, if one of them cracked. And, as Ariel herself pointed out, there was still hope they could break the spell on their own. That is, if they could stumble upon either Derek or Evan and have them make a vow of everlasting love. Ariel, having seen many spells her father had cast with his trident, knew that it was the only way to break a transformation curse. The hard part was waiting for them to show up, and they were getting restless.

The girls waited impatiently for the sun to set. Finally the colorful array of light dipped over the horizon line and the world became dark. After a moment, the moon rose from its sleeping place and inched its way, front and center over the lake. Odette swam to the center of the lake, letting the moon light warm her wings. As soon as it touched her feathers, the water rose up and covered her body in a magical bubble. Odette's legs stretched downward. Her neck shrunk to its proper size and her beak became flat. When the magical bubble finished, she looked at her reflection in the water and found a stunning women starting back her. She heard a splash and saw Ariel do a few flips in the air. They were their true selves once more.

Out of the blue, Ariel exclaimed,

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Odette asked.

"I know how we are getting out of here!"

"What do you mean?"

"Forget sitting around for Prince Charming to find us. Let's get him ourselves!" Ariel then went on to explain that since she, unlike Odette, still had the ability to communicate with humans in her day form, she might be able to bring Derek back to the lake. All Odette had to do was show her the way. Once they reached his kingdom, Ariel would request to have an urgent message with the Prince. She would state that she knew where Odette was, and all he had to do was follow her. Once Derek came out of the castle, Ariel would lead him back to the lake and once night fell, Derek would see Odette transform. Then he would be make the vow and break the spell, and potentially help Ariel find Evan.

Odette was not sure about this plan. For one thing, she would have to stay hidden for her own safety. She knew Derek well enough to know he would not leave without his bow. There was also no guarantee the message would get through, not to mention Ariel's eyes would frighten anyone who didn't know her. Odette couldn't even be sure they would get back to the lake in time for the moon to rise, nor could she be sure that Ariel's new legs wouldn't tire in the time it took for them to reach the castle. On the other hand, Ariel did have the advantage of communication. She seemed to understand both human and animal alike, and was the only way Odette would get a voice. Besides, it was much better than waiting for Derek to happen to stumble upon her, and if it failed, at least she had tried. So, the girls decided to put the plan in action the following day and hoped that Rothbart wouldn't find out.

"That Rothbart won't find out what?" The girls turned around, frightened. Rothbart was looming over them

"N-nothing," Ariel said.

"Really?" he said smiling so wide, they could see his pointed canines. "Well, then you should have no problem inviting me into this lovely conversation. I hate being left out."

"What do you want Rothbart?" Odette asked.

"Oh the same thing I wanted yesterday and the night before and the night before that," he said. "I want one of you to give me your hand in marriage of course. Why else would I be here checking in on my two favorite prisoners?" Odette rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you for another night, but neither one of us wants to be married to you," Odette said. Rothbart smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Ariel certainly looks willing," Rothbart said. He peered down at Ariel.

"How about it girl? I could give you a comfortable home, pretty things to wear, good things to eat, and you get live among humans." Rothbart leaned in closer. "And I'll even let you have your boy over," he whispered. Ariel hesitated.

"I...I..I," she stuttered. Odette held her breath. She couldn't believe Ariel was considering it. But then Ariel's blue eyes flashed scarlet.

"Never!" she exclaimed, splashing Rothbart with her tail. Rothbart stiffened. He wiped the water off his face.

"I see," he said coldly. He glared at Odette.

"You're lucky she said no. You won't be so lucky again, I promise." He stomped off, back into his stone castle. Odette and Ariel looked at each other and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6 The Chase

The morning sun stretched over the woods. It pushed its rays to the ground but the trees were a strong barrier. Even so, the sun was able to penetrate through the cracks, painting a splotchy picture on the forest floor. As the morning turned to afternoon, the splotches became larger with the ever increasing power of the sun. The animals that lived among the trees had no care for the battle between sun and tree. They only thing that mattered to them was survival.

It was mid-afternoon when the peaceful forest was interrupted by a loud snap. The animals looked up from their food to see what had caused the disturbance. The crows were the first to see what it was. They fled from their branches and sounded the alarm. Then the song birds joined in the flight, flapping their tiny wings as fast as the could. To the ground animals, it meant only one thing. Danger was in the forest. If an animal was brave enough to stay in its place, it would see two tall figures prowl through the trees, hungrily staring at each thing that moved. Yet none would be a fool enough to stay in its place. These were hunters no doubt, and getting too close meant certain death.

The figures were indeed hunters, but they were not looking for any animal. They wanted a specific one. One that would not move away when they got close, yet looked as innocent as a child. It had been two days of endless searching, yet still no luck. Despited their exhausted state, they still moved on, persistent in their search for the Great Animal.

Evan, himself, was worn from travel. Ever since Ariel's family had told him of her kidnapping, he had been sailing everywhere, searching ever fish market he could find. It had taken a huge toll on him and hunting in the woods for two days without sleep added to his turmoil. Yet, his determination gave him the strength to ignore his ever calling body. So, even though his eyes were aching from the strain of not shutting them, his vision remained sharp and clear.

Derek on the other hand, having not searched as long as Evan, was use to such haunts and found it easier to ignore his nagging body. He was just as determined to find the girls, and it kept him focused.

Somewhere on the other side of the woods, Odette was flying overhead with Ariel trudging behind. They had to stop many times because of the pain in Ariel's feet, but they had made progress. The view from the air was incredible and having a swan's sharp vision abled Odette to see the tiniest objects with great detail. Something caught her eye. Two human figures were walking towards them, arrows in hand. She was about to change course when she realized how familiar the hair cut of the taller man was. She squinted to get a better look. When his face came into focus, her heart stopped.

"Ariel!" she called. "Derek's in the woods!" Ariel stopped walking,

"He is?" she asked.

"Yes! And his with someone too!" Odette exclaimed.  
"Who?" Ariel asked.

"I don't know...he has black hair...green eyes...slightly tanned... actually I do know him. It's Derek cousin, Evan! Why...wait..Evan..Ariel you don't think..I mean that's not..."

"Thats my Evan," Ariel said, her voice soft. Ariel couldn't believe it. He was here. She didn't know how he found her or how he winded up with Derek, but he was here.

"Well that's convenient!" Odette said. She had no idea how she had not made the connection the moment she had heard the name. Evan, the boy who never left Derek's side, the boy who teased her when she was little. Evan, the boy crawling in the mud, the boy crying because he stubbed his toe. It had been years since she'd seen him, yet he was as much a part of her childhood as Derek had been. Could this really be the same Evan Ariel had fell in love with? It couldn't be. Yet the more she thought about it, the more this Evan fit the description of the Evan Ariel talked about. Could it really be possible for them both to be in the woods together? Was it possible that today both she and Ariel would brake the curse? The world was not that kind. There was no way this coincidence, this wonderful, magical coincidence, was happening. Maybe she should re-describe Evan, so that they could be sure it was him, and if was Ariel's Evan then life just got so much easier and she could talk to him and...

Ariel was heading straight towards the two hunters, without any thought.

Evan was staring at the sky. He could have sworn he just saw a swan. It had disappeared before he could get a good look at it. He shrugged, figuring he was seeing things. He heard rustling near by. He paused and looked behind him. Nothing was there. Unconvinced, he scanned the area for any trace of movement.

"Did you spot something?" Derek asked. Evan shook his head.

"I though heard something," Evan said. "Nothings there,"

"Oh," Derek said. "Keep moving." Evan nodded and followed Derek. A few minutes later he heard the rustling again. He whirled around. There was still nothing. He moved forward. Again, he heard the rustling. When he looked the third time, the forest remained empty.

"I know you're there," he mumbled. "Come out where I can see you, coward,"

"I can't," a voice replied. He jumped back, startled.

"What? Who said that? Where are you?" he asked, looking everywhere for a human being.

"Evan it's me," the voice said. It was soft, feminine, and beautiful. A voice that he heard everywhere he went. A voice that he had thought he'd never hear again.

"Ariel?" he asked, hardly daring to believe it. It was impossible.

"Yes, it's me," the voice replied.

" It's really you! I don't believe it! Where are you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. But, Evan you have to listen to me. I've-" Ariel's voice began. Evan cut her off.

"Doesn't mater? Of corse it maters! It's been so long!" he exclaimed. "Now come out where I can see you."

"I can't! Evan please listen to me!" she begged. Evan ignored her.

"Where are you?" he asked again. "I'll get you out,"

"I'm in the bushes but Evan you don't understand! You can't-" she began. Evan cut her off again.

" Don't be silly. I'm getting you out of there," he said. Ariel started to panic.

" Wait! No! Don't!" she said, but it was too late. Evan had already pulled back the bushes. When he saw her, he let out a gasp. She lowered her head in shame. She expected him to run away but then she felt him grip onto her arm and pull her out. He shoved her to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?" Evan screamed.

"What do you mean? Evan it's me! I swear!" she exclaimed.

"No use pretending anymore! I know you got her!" he exclaimed. He took out his knife. She screamed.

"EVAN PLEASE!" she begged. He grabbed her, placed his hand around her throat and thrust her against a tree, the knife pointed at her heart.

"Now listen to me! I know you have her! How else could mimic her voice you sick human being! Now you are going to tell me where she is or I swear I will rip your throat out!" he growled.

"Evan!" she pleaded. But she could see it was no use. The curse was working it's magic and nothing she said could change that. Evan was going to kill her, right now. Then, just when she was certain her life was over, Odette swooped in front of her.

Derek heard Evan screaming and ran back to see what was the matter. When he reached Evan, he saw him pinning a woman to a tree. Out of nowhere he saw a swan swoop down and hit Evan with her tail feathers. His eyes widened. He never seen a sawn act so defensively.

"The Great Animal," Derek exclaimed. It all made perfect sense. He grabbed his bow and arrow and aimed it at the sawn.

"This one's for Odette!" he proclaimed. He fired, but the sawn dodged out the way. He couldn't believe it. He had never missed a shot. It confirmed his belief; this was indeed the Great Animal he was searching for.

Odette saw how close the arrow had come to her. She was lucky she saw it in time. She wouldn't be lucky again. They had to get out of here, fast. Derek was getting ready to take another shot. Ariel was sitting on the ground stunned.

"ARIEL RUN!" she called. Ariel snapped out of her trance and ran after Odette. Evan watched them leave. His instincts told him to go after them, but he was still in shock about the bird getting in his face. Derek was by his side, equally as stunned.

"The swan, it's the Great Animal. It's working with that woman!" he said. They looked at each other and a trigger went off. Instinct took over, and they ran after them.

Ariel ran for her life. She tried her best to keep up with Odette, but her feet couldn't handle it. The pain the cursed had promised was so extreme, Ariel suspected her feet were bleeding. Any moment now she would collapse.

Odette couldn't get Derek's face out of her mind. She had never saw him so angry, so violent. He had actually wanted to kill her. She supposed she couldn't take it personally, but it still hurt all the same. She glanced behind her. Ariel was losing speed. Even worst was that the men were chasing them and catching up. She didn't know what to do. She needed to think, but if they stopped, death would follow. The only way was to hide, but even that was risky.

Ariel could hear the men trampling behind her. They were so close to her, almost close enough to strike. She had to run faster, but her feet wouldn't let her. The only way out was up. She ran to the nearest tree and climbed it. Back home she had climbed trenches, so she managed to climb the tree with ease. Odette saw what she was doing and swooped down next to her.

"I don't know what to do! They are so close! We will be dead before sunset!" Odette exclaimed. Ariel thought for a moment.

"We just have to keep going. If they are so insistent on following us, then we will lead them to the lake, just as we planned. I just wish I could move faster, but my feet are in so much pain," Ariel said. Odette sighed. Ariel had a point, yet Odette was too frighten to budge. The men were circling the tree waiting for them to come out, and moment they did it was a death sentence. Maybe she could take her chances and speed out of the tree, but Ariel was a goner for sure. They needed to get out of there safely, but how?

Below Derek waited at the tree, amazed at what he had seen. The woman had climbed up the tree using only her arms. Soon after the swan had dived down into the same tree. He had never seen a swan so attached to a human before. If he wasn't certain that the pair were the ones who kidnapped Odette, then he would have watched them in awe. Instead he waited patiently under the tree for the right moment to strike. He could wait for days. They would have to come out eventually. And then to his astonishment, the swan flew out with the woman on its back. He would never have believed it if he didn't see it with his own eyes. That women had to be a demon and using the swan as its familiar. There was no other explanation for the amount of control she had over this animal. He supposed he be amazed if so much wasn't at stake.

"Don't just stand there, after them," Evan called running pass him. Derek nodded and ran, prepared to strike. He would not stop until they surrendered Odette or he shot them dead.

Fortunately for Odette and Ariel, the sun was about to set. Its rays had given up on its art display on the forest floor, and instead focused on painting the sky. Oranges, pinks and reds splashed against the clouds. A beautiful farewell to the Earth it kept warm. Odette flew into the sun to block the boys' ability to aim correctly. How long such cover would last, she did not know. She wasn't even sure how long she would last; Ariel was heavy and her wings were tired. But she had to keep going, she just had to keep flying.

Before she knew it, the lake came into view. She never thought she would feel this amount of relief to see this place again. She glided for a bit, circled the lake, and then when the moment was right, landed on the cliff. Ariel slide of her back. Now all that was left to do was wait.

A short time later, Derek and Evan stumbled out of the woods. They stared at the sky, looking bewildered. Ariel and Odette held their breaths, praying that they would not be spotted. The sun finally sank beneath the horizon. One by one the stars appeared, blinking a hello. At last, the moon made its grand entrance across the night sky. It was time to enter the lake.

Evan heard the same rustling he had earlier that day. _She's here,_ he thought. He grabbed his bow and arrow, ready to shoot the witch the moment she showed herself.

"Look," Derek cried, pointing to the sky. The swan was descending down into the lake right in front of them. It gracefully landed right into the middle of the water. _Stupid animal, _ Evan thought, _Don't you know you just made your own death sentence? _Evan pulled back his bow, ready to shoot. Just then, he heard a clumsy splashing. He turned around. He smiled. He had a new target.

Ariel took a deep breath and ran into the water. The moon was just about to hit the lake. It was time. Yet, something didn't feel right. She sensed that something terrible was about to happen. Then she saw Evan, pointing an arrow straight at her. Ariels heart was pounding in her chest. She wanted to scream, but her lips could not move. Frozen in place, she watched Evan pulled the bow arrow was released just as the transformation began.


	7. Chapter 7 The Vow

Derek's hands gripped tightly around the bow. He aimed it at the swan, intending to kill. Before he got a chance to, the water began to stir. It formed a magical bubble around the swam. He gasped. _This is it_, he thought, _the Great Animal will finally reveal itself. _ The swan morphed into something he couldn't see. Terrified, he waited for the magic to stop, his imagination going wild. He was not ready to see the beast the swan would become. When the water bubble revealed its creation, Derek's heart stopped. There, right in front of him, was Odette.

He dropped his bow and ran to her. He grasped her by the waste and spun her around.

"I can't believe it's really you," he cried. Odette laughed.

"It's me," she said. He put her down and hugged her tightly. Finally she was in his arms again. Her body felt so warm and soft. She was just a beautiful as he remember. He didn't want to let go.

"Oh Derek, I missed you so much," she said, smiling.

"I missed you too," he said. "More then you'll ever know," He gently placed his hand on her face and kissed her. The emptiness that had ruled his world for nearly six months was gone. He was about to ask what happened to her, when a loud gasp broke his train of thoughts.

Derek and Odette turned around. On the edge of the lake, Evan was bending over a girl. Most of the girl's body was immersed in water. Evan had one arm under the water and another was gripping her hand.

"I...I...shot her," Evan wailed. "Oh god, I shot her!"

"Come on, let's get her out of the water," Derek said, rushing over to help. The three of them gently pulled her out and placed her on the shore. Odette began to pour water on her tail.

Derek, despite Evan's warnings, was shocked to see that the girl was indeed a mermaid, but he ignored this emotion, and carefully turned her on her side to examine her wound. Sure enough, an arrow was sticking out of her tail. Blood was slowly trickling down to her fins, but from what he could tell, it wasn't that bad.

_The problem,_ Derek thought, _is how to get the arrow out without causing a larger wound. _He would hate to pull it out just to cause rapid blood loss.

Ariel felt like she couldn't breathe. She wanted to scream, but tried her best to remain strong. She could see the guilt in Evan's eyes and she knew he was feeling just as bad as her.

"I'm so sorry Ariel. I'm so sorry," he kept repeating.

"It's okay," she whispered. "You didn't know." Perhaps the loss of blood was making her delusional, but she forgave him. The monster that he turned into was gone, and the boy she remembered was back.

Evan hated himself for what he had done. If only he hadn't let his anger get the best of him, if only he had believed her. How ironic it was that all he wanted was to have Ariel back, safe in his arms and _he_ was the one who had hurt her. True he did not know that behind the mask of the witch was the girl he had been searching for. It still didn't make it all right to threaten her life.

Derek took a deep breath. If he did this right, the arrow would come out with no consequences. He tore a piece of cloth off his shirt and put it next to the wound. Little by little he pulled out the arrow, applying immediate pressure in hopes that the bleeding wouldn't get too bad. After each pull, he checked to make sure the hole didn't get any bigger. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead. He was just glad that his hands didn't shake. Finally, after one last tug, the arrow came out. He wrapped the wound up as tightly as he could and prayed that she wouldn't bleed through the cloth. She didn't.

There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief the moment the arrow came out. The color flushed back into Ariel's checks, and she appeared to no longer be in pain. Even Evan look more like himself, although the guilt still didn't leave from his eyes. He squeezed Ariel, and she kissed him. After the embrace, which both Odette and Derek pretended to look away from, Evan gently placed her back in the water again.

Ariel's ears filled with a chorus of "Are you okay?" and "Are you sure?" And even though she wasn't quite sure herself, she insisted that she was fine, for there were other matters at hand. Something was bothering Ariel, something had been poking at her thoughts since the moment she returned to the lake. She looked at the castle. Any moment now Rothbart would come out. And he wouldn't be too friendly if he saw the extra two visitors at the lake. Evan and Derek would be struck down dead for sure. Odette must have been thinking the same thing, for the next thing Ariel heard was a:

"You both have to get out of here." Both of the men had the same look of disbelief on their faces. Seven different protests spewed out of their mouths. All which Ariel and Odette ignored. Instead they had their eyes glued to the castle. They could see Rothbart's shadow moving about. He was coming.

"Please," Ariel begged. "Please go! He will kill you."

"Let us take you away from here," Derek insisted his eyes glued on Odette.

"Please," Evan added.

"We want to, but, we can't," Ariel said, not looking away from the castle. She and Odette tried to explain the curse and the vow of everlasting love, as quickly as they could.

"It's the only way you can break it. Make the vow and prove it to the world," Odette explained.

"I'll make a vow right now!" Evan said. He looked at the wound on Ariel's side. His stomach sank. Maybe he had already broken it.

Derek on the other hand felt confused. Had he not made it clear to Odette to he loved her? His mind flashed back to their last fight. The words, _what else is there, _popped in his mind. He felt the old shame for his words and it became clear what the issue was. Maybe he had made his love known, but he certainly hadn't proved it. _Prove it to the world. _Now how could he do that?

"The ball!" Derek shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"Evan! Don't you see? That's how we prove our love to the world! We make the vow at the ball!" Derek explained.

"What ball?" Evan asked.

"My mother's ball! It's tomorrow!" Derek exclaimed. "If you girls come, we can make our vows."

"How?" Ariel asked, lifting her tail out of the water. Unless carried, there was no way for her to come.

"I'll send a carriage. We'll put you in a wheelchair. We'll put you in a pond. I'll have the servants build a pool in the middle of the dance floor. Whatever it takes to make you safe," Derek said.

Both girls looked at each other. Could it really be that easy to just leave this place? Walk away and never come back? It seemed so risky, but if they said no, then there was no way the men would leave before Rothbart came.

"Alright, we will come," Ariel said. "But you have to go! There's no more time!" Both men hesitated. It took a few more promises and another moment of begging before they finally agreed to leave. Evan certainly could not bear to leave Ariel in the state they she was in, especially with that dangerous wizard, but it was only one more day apart. Surely he could handle that.

Odette watched as Derek disappeared into the darkness. She smiled. It had been a while since she felt hope. Strange as it was considering the danger they were in. Ariel had other concerns. She felt sure Rothbart would do something and she wished she never dragged either one of the boys into this mess.

It seemed that she had just caught the last glimpse of Evan when she heard a raspy voice behind her.

"Good evening ladies." Ariel and Odette did not respond. Rothbart frowned. "Quiet all of a sudden. Funny, a moment ago I could have sworn I heard voices." Both girls exchanged anxious looks. He knew. Odette started to stutter.

"That is because….that is because…"

"That is because was we arguing about who will marry you," Ariel chimed in. Rothbart smiled.

"Now that's what I want to hear. So ladies, who will it be? Perhaps you Odette? I would love to have a girl as gorgeous as you as my wife," Rothbart said. Odette gave him a weak smile.

"Oh yes this is perfect perfect perfect! You just made me so happy!" Rothbart said. "We can have our wedding tomorrow; you can have a grand dress..." He turned Odette's dress into a wedding gown. "...And every princess needs a crown," he said, whisking up a gold tiara out of the air. He placed it gently on top of her head.

"Yes, yes, and there will be flowers and a golden arch at the end of the aisle," he said. He transformed the shoreline as he talked.

"Oh, but don't worry Ariel, you'll still can be my mistress. A girl as lovely as yourself should have a man to take care of her," Rothbart continued. Ariel was magically lifted out of the water and placed next to Odette. Her fins were replaced with legs and he put her in a sparkling pink dress. Ariel stumbled, dazed at her surroundings.

"Oh this is brilliant! I hope you don't mind Odette, I just simply must have both of you," Rothbart said. "I mean... I guess I could marry you Ariel, and then Odette you could be my mistress and WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" The scene that Rothbart had created vanished. With one hand Rothbart held Ariel above the water. She wiggled helplessly trying to get free.

"THE WOUND ON YOUR TAIL! WHERE DID YOU GET IT FROM?" Rothbart demanded.

"It was...just...just a..scratch.." Ariel said.

"More like an ARROW WOUND form a certain special somebody. I'm not an idiot girl!" Rothbart screamed. He thrusted Ariel into the water. She fell with a loud splash and let out a small yelp.

"And you didn't want to marry me, did you Odette? Though it would be funny to humor dear old Rothbart didn't you? Why not give him a little laugh before I go skipping to princy's ball! WELL THINK AGAIN!" Rothbart howled.

"How did you know about that?" Ariel asked, terrified.

"Oh girly I know everything! I was nice last time when I let you get away with you're running away scam. But no more! No more Mr. Nice Guy from me!" he said.

"You can't stop us!" Odette exclaimed. "You would have to kill us!" There was no saving the situation now. In that moment Odette had decided she would no longer let Rothbart control her, curse or no curse.

Rothbart let out a cold laugh.

"You want to bet? I control everything that goes on around here!" Rothbart said.

"And tomorrow," he crackled, "there is no moon!" Odette's heart stopped dead in its tracks.

"That still won't stop us," Odette said.

"My you do have a big mouth. I'm afraid we can't have that here. You're going to spend the night in 'time out.'" Rothbart picked Odette up by the scruff of her neck, tied her hands together and dragged her away. Ariel watched helplessly as her friend was shoved into Rothbart's tower.

Rothbart dragged Odette down to the dungeons. He put her in a cell that was filled with water and chained her to the wall.

"That should hold you for the night," he said. Odette glared at him and said nothing. "It's a shame you can't go to your ball tonight, but the prince won't miss you too much. In fact, he will barely notice your absence I bet, once I'm done with him."

"YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" she screamed. Rothbart frowned.

"Chained to a wall, and still can't keep your mouth shut? I might have to amp up my punishment," Rothbart said.

"What do you want from me?" Odette asked furious. Rothbart laughed.

"Why hasn't it been obvious? I want your father's kingdom of course!" he replied.

"Why don't you just kill me then? You didn't hesitate to take his life! Why not mine?" she said.

"Oh trust me, I'm working on it! But there is a law my dear! A law that not even a powerful wizard like me can break. See if you steal something, you must fight every day to keep it. But if I married you, then legally the kingdom is mine! Since it's clear you will never bend into my will by simply being a swan, I'll have to take drastic measures," he said.

"Then why do you need Ariel! She won't get you any closer to your goal," Odette asked.

"I don't need Ariel; I need her father's trident. It is the most powerful object in this entire world, powerful enough to not only break that silly law, but it can rewrite all laws of nature. The only way to get that is her hand in marriage. I become her family and I'll be able to touch the trident and gain your father's kingdom. That's why I conducted this spell in the first place. You are just an extra, backup. I figured if she didn't crack then you would. You should thank her, you know. If she wasn't so desperately in love with that boy, you wouldn't be here having this lovely conversation with me. Now tut-a-loo, I have a ball to prepare for," Rothbart concluded. The door slammed shut with a loud bang. Odette struggled with her trap, desperate to get out. Whatever he was planning, it wouldn't be good. She had to stop him somehow, if not to save herself, but to save the man she loved.

Rothbart paced around his bedchamber. He could not believe what had happened. His plan was failing. He had not planned for both the prince _and _the duke to find them nor had he expected the girls to lead them there. How could he have missed that simple detail? They had trapped him. If he prevented the girls from going to the ball, Derek and Evan would worry. They would come to investigate. He wasn't afraid of a confrontation, he was certain that he could beat both of them in a fight. No it was if they found the girls, they would make the vow then and there, and he couldn't risk that. Yet if they went to the ball, he would lose them for certain. He needed a way to distract the men from the girls' absence. But how?

He needed a replacement, a copy of some sort. That was it. That was what he would do! He would replicate Odette and Ariel, using two of his female servants. They would be more enchanting then the original forms but it would work. Then if Evan and Derek say the vow, it would be to the wrong girls.

He decided that if Evan and Derek say the vow to the wrong girls, Odette and Ariel will die. He would make sure that happens. Then when the boys see their lovers dead bodies, they will be so hurt and angry, they will beg, no demand him to bring them back. He would agree if they gave him something in return. Evan must allow Ariel to be his wife, and Derek, he must hand over his kingdom. It seemed so delightful, two kingdoms in one day. Not to mention a trident full of power, strong enough to let him be king not only in Odette's kingdom but everywhere in the world. He let out a laugh. There was no way he could not win.

Ariel swam over to tower's wall. She noticed that a small portion was immersed in water. _The only way for water to get in, _she thought, _is there to be a small hole somewhere in the stones. _She dived under water and put her hand along the siding. If there was a crack, she would feel it. She swam around the wall, feeling for anything big enough she could dig through.

Just as she was about to give up, she found it. She made it bigger and swam through. When she stuck her head out of the water, she saw Odette dangling above her chained to the wall by only one arm.

"Odette!" she called. Odette looked down at her in surprise.

"How did you get in?" she asked.

" I dug a hole. Now quickly, let us get you out of here," Ariel said. Odette shook her head.

"It would take too long and by that time you would be a human again and would drown. Go back as fast as you can before the sun rises, and I'll find my own way out," Odette said.

"I'm not going to leave you there, "Ariel said.

"You have to, Ariel. Listen Rothbart is up to something. I think he's going to do something to Derek and Evan! You have to do everything you can to get to that ball and stop him!" Odette said.

"But what about you?" Ariel asked.

"Never mind me," Odette said. "Just promise me tomorrow you will try. Go to the woods and head north and don't stop until you get there. It will take toll on your feet but you have to make it!"

"I will, as long as you promise you will try to get out. If you do find, me and we will go together," Ariel said.

"I promise, now get out of her!" Odette ordered. Ariel nodded then turned around and went back where she came from.


	8. Chapter 8 The Ball

Evan and Derek danced down the castle halls like children. Soon they will be reunited with their lovers. They were so giddy, they didn't notice the queen until they bumped into her.

"Oh why hello Mother," Derek said.

"What are you two boys so happy about?" she asked straightening her crown.

"Oh, just that I found my future bride," Derek said. A smiled formed on the queen's lips.

"That's fantastic. She's going to be at the ball I hope?" the queen said.

"Of course mother!" Derek said.

"So who is this lucky lady?" the queen asked.

"It's a surprise Mother! You'll know when you see her!" Derek replied.

"Ah Derek! Can't I at least get a hint!" the queen wined. Derek shook his head. The queen turned to Evan. "I'm sure you know something about this mystery woman. How would you describe her?"

"Well I say she is as graceful as a swan," he said. He looked at Derek. They burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the queen asked.

"Nothing mother, you wouldn't understand," Derek replied.

"What about you Evan? Is there a special girl you'll be meeting?" the queen asked.

"Yes there is," Evan replied.

"Can you tell me about her?" the queen asked.

"Well she has trouble walking, but she's gorgeous, isn't she Derek?" Evan said.

"Yes she is indeed. She terrifyingly beautiful," Derek replied. The boys burst out laughing again.

Later that evening, aristocrats from all over the kingdom were lined up outside the palace doors. The lords were dressed in their best suits, and the ladies had squeezed into old ball gowns that they had worn as a youth. Their sons had their hair slicked back and even the carriage drivers had shinned their shoes. Yet, it was the daughters that had the most spectacular outfits of the evening. They wore gowns of all shapes and sizes, with vivid colors and decorated with jewels. Each had her hair pined back, garnisheed with decorations from flower to diamonds. They had their skin scrubbed so it shinned. All in hopes for a dance with the Prince. Little did they know, that the Prince had already had his heart set on the girl he would dance with, and she was not in that line.

The doors were opened, and the ballroom was flooded with people. Some of the girls caught sight of the Duke and ran to him. Evan tried his best to be friendly to the flock of girls, but they became overwhelming. He brushed them aside as nicely as he could and preceded to look for Ariel. Everywhere he walked, the swarm of girls followed, in giggles, not giving up. To Evan's great relief a trumpet sounded, signaling Derek's and his mother's entrance into the room.

The girls immediately congregated to Derek forming an even larger horde around him. With his new freedom, Evan continued his search for Ariel. She was nowhere in sight. He glanced back at Derek. He was trying to push his way through the mass of females, but continued to be unsuccessful._ Poor fellow_, Evan thought. _Maybe I should go help him. _He was just about to free Derek from the crowd, when there was a loud knock on the door.

The door man ran to open it, wondering who he had left outside. In walked two stunningly gorgeous girls wearing identical black dresses. The queen gasped when she saw them.

_Is that? But it couldn't be, _the queen thought. The entire room went silent, watching these two slender figures walk down the stairs. Though they had no idea who the red head was, the blonde hair girl looked exactly like the long lost princess, but surely she could not be alive. Could she?

Derek rushed to the door to greet Odette, but Evan hesitated to approach Ariel . There was something not quite right about her. For one thing she had legs, for another the way she carried herself was quite unnatural for her character. But she smiled at him with that same smile, and her eyes twinkled with the same twinkle, so Evan took her hand and escorted her down the stairs.

"You have legs," Evan whispered to her. She giggled.

"Why yes! How else would I dance with you?" she said.

"Yes, but how?" he asked astonished. She smiled.

"I have my ways," she said. Still unconvinced, Evan lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

Derek too, had his doubts. There was something different about Odette; he had no idea what it could be. Yet his doubts were quickly buried when she talked to him with her sweet voice. He grabbed her waist, and with a nod of the head, cued the music. He twirled her around the dance floor, his uncertainness disappearing.

Ariel ran through the woods as fast as she could. She had been running since the morning in the hopes she could make it by nightfall. Her heart wanted to burst through her chest, she was out of breath, and her feet could no longer feel the ground. Still she pushed onward. She had to get to the ball if it was the last thing she did. As promised, the moon was hiding behind the clouds and she had remained in her disgusting human form. She hoped that Odette would mange to escape the prison cell.

She had a sinking feeling that her efforts were fruitless. If Rothbart was planning something, it would be already in place. Maybe, she would come in time to stop it. That is if she didn't scare everyone first. She had to admit Rothbart was clever. The curse he had placed over her made it nearly impossible for her to receive help. Even if Odette was here, an animal that couldn't communicate with humans was just as helpless as human who scared them away.

Evan felt dizzy from spinning Ariel around. Despite his confusion from watching her twirl, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was so beautiful. He yearned to kiss her. Before he got the chance, Derek asked for the music to stop.

"I have something I would like to announce," Derek proclaimed. Evan smiled. This was it.

"This girl standing next to me, I've known for quite some time. I would have to say, it wasn't always an easy friendship," Derek began.

In the distance, Ariel could see the lights coming from the castle. She was getting close. Just a few steps further and her journey would be complete. It was enough for her to forget her pain and keep moving.

The guests laughed. Evan smiled.

" She and I have been through a lot," Derek continued. "We've had our fights. There were moments were I thought she and I would never speak again. But we've gotten through it all."

Ariel finally reached the castle grounds. It was fortunate for she was running out of breath. Immediately she sensed danger all around her. She rushed to the window, hoping she would see both Evan and Derek, safe inside. What she did see made her gasp with surprise.

Derek gripped Odette's hand.

"About five months ago, she disappeared from my life which I thought would be forever. However, I was persistent. After long months of searching, I am happy to present her to you, here, today. It was another obstacle that we over came, the most difficult one of all. Yet it made me realize how special and important she is to me," he proclaimed. The crowd cooed and pressed their hands to their hearts.

Ariel felt sick. Standing in the center of the ballroom was Derek with a girl who was a mirror image of Odette. Yet what really got her, was that to his side was Evan standing next to a duplicate of herself. Her brain could not process what she was seeing. It was as if she was being trapped in a terrible nightmare. What was happening? Rothbart had to be behind this. It was the only explanation for what she was seeing.

Through the window, she heard Derek's booming voice. He was holding the Odette clone's hand as if show her off to the world.

"So now I would like to take this time to make a vow," he said. Ariel's heart was pounding at an unnatural speed. Derek was trying to brake the spell. He was going to proclaim his love to the wrong girl. The analytical part of her brain, which had been working out the reason for these clones, told her this was Rothbart's plan. She inferred that Derek making the vow would harm Odette, possibly ending her life.

She ran to the door trying as hard as she could to force her way in. She shook the handle, banged on the wood panels, shouted to be let in, but nothing worked. She thrusted her body as hard as she could on the surface. She had to get in. She had to stop Derek.

"I make a vow, a vow that is stronger then all vows said before it, a vow so powerful nothing in the world could brake it, that from this day hence forth I will dedicate the rest of my days to caring for her, " Derek said."I make a vow swearing my unconditional, undying, and everlasting love to Odette. " Derek concluded. The crowd went wild with cheers. Evan smiled and clapped along. He hoped he could top Derek's speech. When he looked at Ariel's twinkling eyes, he knew he could. He just had to kiss her. He felt like he would die if their lips didn't touch this instant. He leaned in.

Just as he was about to kiss her, there was a loud scream, forcing them apart. He turned, startled. At the doorway a woman, her hair in the grip of a tall dark man in the corner. But before he could get a good look at her, the man in the corner shoved her outside. He then turned to Evan and smiled.

"Don't recognized her I see," he said. "To distracted by your female."

"Are you talking to me?" Evan asked, stunned. The man's grin widen revealing pointy teeth. It gave Evan the chills.

"Yes, I'm talking to you," the man said. Evan stiffened.

"I don't understand. Who is she?" Evan said. This made the man grin even wider.

"Think harder! You've seen her before, perhaps in the woods," the man said. This struck a cord in Evan's memory. His brain produced a picture of a black hair girl pinned to a tree.

"But if that's…" he muttered, "the who's..?" He turned to Ariel, but she was gone. In her place was a shabby looking woman wearing the same black dress. He gasped.  
"You!" he said to the man. The man laughed.

"Scary how fooled we are by looks! It seems I got your cousin as well," the man said. Evan grabbed him by his collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Where is she? What did you do with her?" he growled. The man pointed to the door.

"Outside. Running away," the man said. "And I didn't do anything. You did when you hung around my whore. Broke the poor girl's heart. I'd go after her if I were you." Evan looked out the window. Sure enough, he saw the distant figure of a girl running for her life.

"Ariel!" he cried running after her, leaving the man behind.

Derek had just noticed the strange man. Having not seen Ariel's clone transform back into the her true form, he clutched Odette tightly, still believing she was the real thing. He did know that something must have happened to cause his cousin run out of the door shouting Ariel's name.

"Be gone with you! You have no more power here!" he threatened. The man laughed.

"Oh you mortals just kill me, didn't you hear a word I just said?" the man crackled.

Derek paused. He had no idea what Evan and the man had exchanged, just that it was unpleasant, but he did not wish to let the man know.

"Leave before I make you!" he said again.

"You're right, I've won my battle. I'll get out," the man said, putting his hands up defensively.

"You didn't win! I made the vow! Odette is free!" Derek exclaimed. "And Ariel will be soon." The man burst into laughter.

"You really rely so much on looks, don't you little prince! Maybe if you looked beyond that, Odette wouldn't have to have such a tragic end . You think you made a vow of everlasting love, but instead, you made a vow of everlasting death," the man said.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked but as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he saw that Odette was no longer there and in her place was hag.

"You monster!" he shouted. The man just smiled and disappeared with a huge blast of smoke. Derek ran outside.

"Run little prince," the man's voice said overhead. "You need to hurry if you want to see her one, last, time."


End file.
